


《刮风的日子》（空少au/感恩节番外）

by MaxineMcDavid



Series: 万千风息（空少au/群像/强强） [10]
Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *《万千风息》感恩节番外*群像短打，无差。*南北双一/向棋/卓玮/佳元*祝大家节日快乐❤️
Relationships: 代玮/仝卓, 星元/马佳, 李向哲/龚子棋, 蔡程昱/张超
Series: 万千风息（空少au/群像/强强） [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371358
Kudos: 18





	《刮风的日子》（空少au/感恩节番外）

1.  
飞机降落在新泽西的纽瓦克机场，时间是下午一点三十三分。

总有美国乘客在安全降落后双手合十，感谢上帝又一次惠泽全机。广播里，机长用中英双语播了两遍祝各位乘客感恩节快乐。乘务长带着乘务和空保守在出口，落地顺利，注意安全，鞠躬颔首后不忘——感恩节快乐。

对某些国家的人来说，感恩节就像春节那样意义非凡，是团聚并一股脑地倾倒谢意的特殊时刻。就好像口感很柴的火鸡肉，如果配上蜂蜜，也会有别样的节日风味。

今天是个晴朗的好日子，纽约蓝天白云，风很大。

2.  
张超和蔡程昱拖着小行李箱并排走过机场大厅，一路无言。

身后的机组成员们交头接耳，商量着明天黑色星期五去哪里娱乐、吃饭、以及购物。副驾驶俄妹和龚空少哥两好地搭着肩，划着苹果地图，五星、四星、三星，去这个夜店蹦迪吧哥，感恩节呢，搞不好会有好人回报社会、免费送炮。

龚子棋看着微信界面，不置可否，身体倒是很实诚地跟着走。

路过免税店时，张俄妹相当豪迈地买了瓶伏特加转身就塞给蔡程昱，说蔡哥，这是来自俄罗斯的感恩节祝福。张超抢过来一看，瑞典风味、瑞典牌子，就像我爱你其实是我想上你一样，表里不一。

搞不好其实是有爱的？  
可是，人来人往。

真希望只要有爱就足够了。

长途飞行后总要休整一番，张超眯起狐狸眼，带大家登上大巴去酒店——各位辛苦了，感恩节快乐哈！

3.  
感恩节也24小时无休的麦当劳里，蔡程昱已经喝趴下了。

脸颊通红的乘务长趴在桌面，眼前飘着旋转的星星，瓶装橙汁里其实兑了伏特加，但是外表正经，像机场大厅里金碧辉煌的装饰，橙色系，温暖有力量。

张超万万没想到喝上头了的蔡程昱开始哼樱桃小丸子的片头曲。

小朋友假日里去郊游，爬过小山岗，淌过小溪流。一股脑儿地倾倒回忆，乘务长说，超儿，我要和你分享我的过往。

【丢掉书包，丢掉烦恼，还想擦干眼泪，小小脸蛋儿红彤彤又圆溜溜。】

真是说得比唱得好听。

关于在别人面前送开我的手、说只是同事这件事，咱是不是也该谈谈呢。张超撕开甜酸酱，却跳过鸡块拿起了薯条，最终没有说出口。蔡程昱脸颊通红，已经小声哼哼到了巴啦啦小魔仙，咒语一呼喊，就展开正义的一战。

如果我们也能正义一战就好了，不要老是自我沉醉在未完待续里，要么邪不压正，要么魔高一丈。张超透着纸袋握紧酒瓶，像握紧某个悬而未决的战局。

舌头感觉不到嘴唇了，蔡程昱迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着。

“酒精真好啊，老给人一种自己无所不能的错觉～”叼着烟的机务代玮曾在厕所里挥舞双头龙，并一脸新奇地围观机组同事们看百合小电影，看这群忙碌的男人们幻想自己同时拥有两个及以上的美丽女人。哈哈，真好啊。

真好。

想到这里，蔡程昱猛地站起来，从钱夹里掏出奶茶外卖卡三两下撕掉，张超一脸卧槽你可别指望我从头开始给你操，却只抢救下来一堆卡通碎纸。

蔡程昱拉着机长冲出麦当劳走上街头。感恩节快乐呀超儿，谢谢你，出现在我的航线上。

今夜大风，无雪。

4.  
张超和蔡程昱并排躺在酒店床上，并不打算兴风作浪。

蔡程昱脸颊红红地睡着了。微信一震，张超拿起手机，俄妹发来一个视频。

俄罗斯裔女副驾和龚空少在夜店里与陌生人贴身热舞，时间是零点三十分，感恩节结束得十分昭彰，两人背对着背，眼神望向不同方向。

张超赶快回一个，黑五快乐，注意安全。

5.  
巧的是，龚子棋在感恩节飞美国，李向哲却在的感恩节假期飞中国。

终于不用拍片走秀了哈哈哈，感恩节美国人放大假，李向哲发了安全抵达的朋友圈，又叮嘱龚子棋趁明天黑五买几双帅气的球鞋。

在傍晚回到北京的家，一切如旧，时间像是停止了流动。

李向哲放下行李去洗澡。

热水哗啦啦地流着，他想，今天或许可以记一下手帐。

6.  
马佳机长也发了朋友圈，说咱老爷们儿不过洋节。

还在塔台值班的星元点了赞，又评论道，大家只是希望有一个喝醉并示爱的借口而已，佳哥你别这么自以为是好吗。

漫长的一天迎来落幕，几个共同的同事也给马佳点了赞，谁在回望过往，谁在惶恐前路，星元想着想着笑了出来，如果自己会读心就好了。

又在马机长发现前，把自己的评论删掉。

7.  
感恩假前天，仝卓排班排到一趟红眼航班。

夜间飞行其实有别样的浪漫，梯田云是膨胀的白色锈斑，用机翼挑破它，看不到闪闪繁星也很有趣。

国内航线真的轻松好多，仝卓愉快地喝起了热咖啡，比起满世界跑的劳碌，或许在自家门口也存在一度被忽视掉的光芒呢。

落地北京时已是早晨。

刷新朋友圈，一看就喝醉了的龚子棋发了张自拍，画面糊得一批，还有个问句，北京今天天气如何？纽约的风大到几乎吹断电路。

拖着行李箱的仝机长站在卖麦当劳早餐的队伍里，笑眯眯地回了一句，北京风也大，冻死个人嘞。

8.  
拿着冷掉的豆浆薯饼回到家，仝卓穿过空旷的客厅进房间。

一个人住很无聊，或许该找个新室友了。

就像一个人坐在地铁上，困得要死又不敢睡，因为害怕坐过了站。这时候就会想，要是身边有个人陪着该多好。

仝卓躺平在床上，窗外的风呼呼作响，有些喧嚣。任性的妄想，单向的思念，想见到一个全新的自己的欲望，都伴着风从阳台灌进来。

只是有些故事，或许无法幸福也无法悲伤。

仝机长也发了条朋友圈，定位北京，说感恩节快乐。人间依旧忙碌而美好，日日更新，但如果当事人还有气力走下去，或许会想与某些人分享这一刻吧。

所以，祝你快乐。

亦感谢我和你，相遇过的那一刻。

-END-


End file.
